


Demon's wrath

by swanfireism



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Marco's Bad End, Regretful Tom Lucitor, Tom is a good person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: Marco is turned into a Demon. His first order of bussnies? Dethrown prince Tom Lucitor
Relationships: Dave Lucitor/Wrathmelior Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 6





	Demon's wrath

Marco woke up with a startled gasp.

"Have fun being a demon now." He heard Tom say with a sinister laugh. 

He noticed he was home. He mentally thanked Star and rushed to the bathroom looking himself in the mirror. He looked shocked.

How the hell was this possible? His eyes where now red and he had horns coming out his head. His masked seemed to fuse with his face. Or maybe his skin burned off.

All he knew was he could not let his parents see this. He heard a knock on his door.

"Marco?" Star called.

The male sighed in relief and rushed to the door opening it and pulling her in.

"Star! You have to fix this," Marco said.

"That's the thing Marco, I already tried,"

"What do you mean you already tried?" He frowned

"Whatever he did I can't change it. Tom couldn't change it either he really didn't mean to."

"You're defending him?" Marco said angrily.

"He really didn't mean to! You don't know him!" 

"He turned me into a monster!" Marco yelled erupting into flames.

Star backed up. 

Marco saw this but didn't care. He was pissed. He glared at Star.

"Marco please calm down." Star said. 

"NO!" Marco's voice had changed like Tom's does when mad.

  
Star frowned a bit and went to freeze Marco. As she was doing so flames erupted and Marco was gone

* * *

After the fiasco with Marco Star went to the Lucitor palace. She needed to know if there was a way to break the curse that was upon Marco.

Star looked around. She only saw Dave and Wrathmelior.

“Excuse me? King Dave, Queen Wrathmelior. Is Tom here?” Star asked.

Dave shook his head. “He left when he first woke up. He seemed pretty upset.”

Star nodded. “I think I know where he might be.” She took out her scissors and left. 

She ended up in a dimension that was just a grassy meadows with mountains. It had clear skies and clouds making funny shape. People came here for a date spot.

Star and Tom had a spot. This spot was were they always went when they were dating before. It was a great spot to see the clouds and be alone. 

So Star knew he would be there. 

“Tom?” She said softly. 

The half demon turned to look at Star but couldn’t bring himself to say anything. His hair was flat and he had no eyeliner on.

Star sat by him a moment. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“No.” 

“You really feel bad huh?” Star said frowning. 

Tom nodded. Star hugged him gently.

“We’ll fix this. Together.” Star said. 

“Thank Star.” Tom said sighing.

They stayed like that for a good while unknown to them that eyes were watching them.


End file.
